


Stories They Could Tell

by Kaoupa



Series: A Pink Planet [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Stories spread surprisingly fast throughout gem space, given that many gems have only talking as a way of occupying themselves during their work. If it was seen as important enough, both the lower and upper castes would spread a story without hesitation, or caring who was in earshot and might be overhearing it.As long as the information didn’t sound like something that could get somebody shattered for knowing it.





	1. Organic Originations

“Pink Diamond  _ what _ ?” Said an Aventurine, not quite believing what the Amethyst across from her had said.

She just shrugged. “I heard it from a Red Agate, she swore on the Diamonds that she heard it right from one of the Agates on Pink Diamond’s colony when they were going to a port for restocking.”

The Aventurine just stayed quiet for a minute, trying to fit into her mind how this new information could make sense.

Why would Pink Diamond feel the need to keep around a bunch of organic life forms? It didn’t make sense.

  
  
  


The Bismuths who were on Earth had been rather pleased by the information that they were going to have some time off from their work while plans for the colony were revaluated. All of the plans.

However, none of them were entirely certain what they should do with their newfound free time. Leave their quarries where they lived? The upper crusts might take a while to decide, or they might decide everything within the next cycle. Nobody wanted to be caught away from their post when they were supposed to be there and be shattered for their trouble. 

So, they started to talk about why they had been given time off in the first place.

“So… what do you think’ll happen with all the organics?” One asked, who had her gemstone located at her left knee.

A stomach bismuth shrugged. “Maybe they’re gonna carry them all off world and make them fight a bunch of Quartzes for amusement?”

This somewhat morbid idea got her strange looks from the other Bismuths, but nobody there thought for a second that it wasn’t something a higher-class gem would do.

  
  
  


“Hey, maybe they’re gonna make them start working for us!”

Even for a Ruby, this idea got strange looks.

“What are you saying?! How could a bunch of organics be useful?” One of the other two Rubies scoffed in disbelief.

“Well, there’s a bunch of jobs they’ve got Peridots working, or Pearls! We wouldn’t need them to do anything like fight, they’d just have to stand around and type stuff in or stand still! They can probably do that if they’re told how to, right?”

As the three Rubies debated, behind them, Sapphire stood calmly, listening to them. Absently, she also reached out with her Future Vision, sending forth what she could see of the new path that had arisen from Pink Diamond’s sudden, world-changing decision.

Never before had the path she had walked down all her life led her astray.

  
  
  


Across the Empire, gems debated as to why Pink Diamond had seemingly decided to change up the way that things had been done for thousands of years. Personal amusement, wanting to see what they’d do, taking in a new class for the Empire, and many other reasons.

Pink Diamond would probably have been very sad if she discovered that only a fraction of the Empire’s population correctly guessed - and empathized with - why she had done it.

But as she looked on the tribe of humans that she, a few of her Quartzes, and Pearl had worked out a “trade agreement” with, all she could feel was a sense of satisfaction.


	2. An "Off" World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth's reputation in the Gem Empire is... a weird one.

“A… safe placeee?”

Fluorite was slightly curious as she spoke slowly, her components having to focus on this new information. 

Across from her, Rhodonite looked shocked. “Safe?! You’re talking about Earth, Rutile! Pink Diamond’s home planet! She spends more time there then she does here on Homeworld, from what I remember, there’s no way that the Agates aren’t watching every bit of ground there!”

Rutile shrugged. “The guards said that there was organic life still on Earth.” “And that she begged the other Diamonds to let her keep it alive!” “Maybe we could blend in. Or she just might not notice us!”

“Everyone!” Padparadscha spoke up suddenly. “A… beautiful vision has come to me. The twins of Rutile will return with news of a haven for those like us!”

  
  
  


“Do you think that… she’d allow us there?”

Ruby had waited for the last planetary rotation to get some quiet time to speak to Sapphire without a future vision seeker hovering nearby. About what they had seen when they had gone to Earth for a while.

It was… different. Organics - no,  _ humans _ \- and gems walked together in the city streets, and Ruby was certain that once that she had seen two of them kissing out of the corner of her eyes. Something that she had never seen on Homeworld before in the public areas.

It was something she saw every time she was alone with Sapphire, though.

Sapphire was quiet for a few seconds. Ruby waited patiently for her Sapphire to speak after she came out of her vision.

“Pink Diamond’s colony, while rich in the minerals needed for Quartzes, has yet to produce more than a few Sapphires such as myself. With the organics being counted as part of the colony’s population and incorporated into the Empire… the need for seers and diplomats is likely quite great.”

“So, do you think Blue Diamond would be willing to let us stay there for a while to help Pink Diamond, My Sapphire?” Ruby asked with a teasing grin.

Sapphire blushed a little. “I will send the request soon, My Ruby.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Pearl, bring up the current gem production numbers on the Earth colony.” Yellow Diamond asked, frowning at the current total gem population that Pink had sent to her. Something was not adding up…

“Yes, My Diamond.” The Pearl replied faithfully, before tapping the screen several times, and sending the results upwards. Her Diamond frowned - she had been right, what Pink said the current population was for her colony did not match what she had given for emergence numbers.

“Pearl, call Pink Diamond at once.”

“Yes, My Diamond.” The screen warped around, before showing up as another Pearl appeared on the screen, this one with her gem on her forehead. She looked surprised. “Yellow Diamond!” She quickly made the salute. “I assume you wish to speak to my Diamond?”

“At once.” 

  
  
  


“-yes, I know Yellow. But you can’t blame me because your and Blue’s gems want to work for me, and I need all the help I can get!” Pink finished.

“I know how hard it is to build worlds, Pink.” Yellow cut in. “And I will not mourn the loss of a few platoons of Rutilated Quartzes or Ametrines who decide they want to go to a place that still has problems to crush, or bureaucrats who want greater status…”

If someone hadn’t known Yellow Diamond in that room, they would have missed the almost-fractional softening of her eyes. “But be careful, Pink. If this many gems are trying to join you… off colors may slip in if you are not careful. Investigate them whenever they arrive.”

“I’ve already got a platoon of my best working on it, Yellow.” Pink Diamond replied, tapping the Diamond Communicator. It fizzled briefly, then returned to its usual state. “Pearl, how are they doing?”

Pearl smiled. “The Beta Quartzes are investigating every ship that passes through our spaceport, and sending them to where they might be needed.”

Pink gave a large smile. 


	3. Agate Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Pink Court starts work on a new colony with the Yellow Court working alongside them/observing, debates break out.

Holding her laser rifle somewhat half-heartedly in front of her, Guritno hoped that her guard shift would end soon. Getting off Earth had sounded like it would be interesting, especially with the new colony world that was being planned near “Barnard’s Star” on the supermassive planet there.

The view was amazing from up here, but all she had seen so far at this spaceport was a bunch of gems walking around. No break rooms had even been built yet.

No bars, nothing interesting happening beyond work, nothing to talk about… how did these people live with this?

“Come on, everyone! Let’s get this over with and we can head back home!” Hearing the sound of a tractor wand activating, Guritno smiled. She’d be back on Earth soon, then.

Hopefully the next time she came back there’d at least be an atmosphere.

 

On Space Platform JT7-59 Bismuth, a heated conversation was taking place between a pair of Agates.

“You cannot be serious!” The Coldwater Agate sputtered, looking utterly disbelieving.

“I AM!” Crazy Lace Agate shouted back, pointing towards the humans that she had brought along for this supply run to the currently-being-built colony. “The humans who work for me are every bit as helpful as the bunch of gems that you have working for you!”

“That bunch of organics on Earth must have gotten into your mind if you seriously believe that they could be anywhere near as efficient as the gems who work for me.” Coldwater looked at the Agate who would in another universe have been a Crystal Gem with a look of amusement.

“You’re right, they’re not by themselves. Now, how many gems do you have working for you?” Crazy Lace asked, not even bothering to disagree.

Coldwater looked surprised, then looked haughty again. “I have seventeen Rhyolites working on unpacking my ship as we speak. We have a shipment of reactor parts for the automated lines to build spaceships here at this colony, and we expect to be done unloading everything for the Peridots to rebuild it within two rotations of Homeworld.”

“Interesting.” Crazy Lace looked amused by that. “I currently have seventy-nine humans and five Rhyolites unloading my ship - the new armor plating for building the next platform. My vice-captain says we expect to be done within a standard rotation.”

Crazy Lace Agate took deep satisfaction in the shocked looks she got. Perhaps a little too deep, if she was honest with herself.

 

“So, I hear you finally got one over on Coldwater?” Biggs Jasper asked, looking at her satisfied-looking boss.

“Indeed I did, the stuck-up, facet-cleaning, Court-betraying…” Crazy Lace Agate was abruptly snapped out of her muttering that was starting to sound like her name by Biggs clapping her on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I know that she’s a jerk and all, but ya gotta calm down. Being mad at someone who decided to jump Earth cause she wasn’t interested in playing with the locals isn’t gonna get you anywhere.” Jaspers, while hardly seen as unintelligent, were usually not seen as all that emotionally knowledgeable by other gems.

 _If only they knew Biggs_ , Crazy Lace thought to herself. “Right. Speaking of said locals, how goes the unloading?”

“Going great! Those new ‘tractor beams’ the scientists came out with are great for moving heavy stuff. You could get a Mica to move a Topaz around with one!” Biggs looked with pride at the group of humans who were only half-paying attention as they moved around the massive slabs of metal that were going to be used for the future construction. “Glad I didn’t have to move anything, and we’ll be done in a half rotation easy at this rate.”

“And then we go back to Earth to get things for the new habitat for all the plants we’ll need for terraforming.” Crazy Lace sighed.

“And fungi. And lichens, and animals.” Biggs added politely. “And then to Jupiter to suck off the gases we’ll need for making water so the Lapises can put it in the right places.” She got a groan from Crazy Lace.

“When did colonizing get so complicated?!” Crazy Lace ran her hand into her face, feeling a little bit of her frustration drain away.

“When we decided to start working with planets instead of taking everything we needed without caring from them. When our boss decided that it would be nice if everyone in our Court could actually take the time to relax and take pleasure with what we’ve been making.” Biggs, once again, stated it without hesitation. “You complaining about that?”

“No.” Crazy Lace sighed. “Let’s just get this done and go back home. I could use some rest."


	4. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is alive and well, and loved from the second he emerges.
> 
> Not by everyone, though.

Coral was a closely kept secret on Earth, among those who knew about it. Most of the technicians and gems who worked there had not left the grounds in over a thousand years, quite often. In the few cases where they did, most of them simply went to the nearby human town, where most of the human workers for it lived. 

Few of the humans left that place, either. There wasn’t really that much of a difference where you lived on Earth these days, in terms of life quality or architecture, and most people tended to prefer the areas they grew up in and places like it. And those who did, often were wise enough to remember not to talk about it, whether because they had been asked to or told to.

But despite what gems thought, two thousand years could be a long time. Time enough for civilizations to radically change. Time enough for people to analyze a “secret” area, and listen to some of the stories being told about it. 

Time enough to take a look at who had been backing it, and realize that someone was putting in a lot of time and effort into getting Coral to succeed. Time enough to put together all the pieces as to what Pink Diamond was trying to do on Earth, and how she was trying to do it.

 

And certainly more than enough time for back-alley rumors and stories to spread all of the knowledge elsewhere.

“What’s that?” Jade whispered to her partner, watching curiously as Pink Diamond’s Pearl walked down the hallway, an organic of some kind - could that be a human? - walking by her side, their Diamond nowhere to be seen.

She was carrying something. It was swaddled in what appeared to be some form of construct that resembled clothes, but lacked the order of garments. Neither she or the organic - probably a human - were taking their eyes off it. If they listened carefully, they could hear soft whispers from the two beings who composed the lowest of the low ranks in the Gem Empire.

“I don’t know…” The other Jade whispered. “Do you think it’s important?”

Jade just shrugged, before she stopped and ran down the hallway a little, gesturing for Jade to follow her.

“Do you… remember those stories? Coming from Earth, about what they were doing with the organics there?”

 

“This had better be important.” Blue Diamond was slightly annoyed by what her agent on Earth had been doing. She had been interrupted in the middle of a meeting with a Hessonite, and had to cut it off short when the first three times she’d told her Pearl to hang up had seemingly not registered to whoever was calling.

The Aquamarine looked slightly frantic, nodding quickly. “It is, My Diamond! I have conclusive evidence of Pink Diamond working with the organics on Earth-”

“If you called me to give a repetition of the last six thousand years and interrupted my meeting for that, I will be deeply upset,  _ Aquamarine _ .” The tone in Blue Diamond’s voice could not have made her thoughts any more clear -  _ you are expendable. Don’t give me a reason to think your further expenses of living outweigh the benefits of keeping you alive. _

Suitably chastised, the Aquamarine nodded. “I have not, my Diamond! You are aware of the  Aquamarine within Pink Diamond’s court? The one who decided to… create a organic body for herself, somehow, several millennia ago?”

Blue Diamond shuddered a little, but nodded at the memory of Pink’s current head diplomat to the organics of Earth.

The Aquamarine nodded. “Well, my Diamond, it is... related to that, for lack of a better description.”

 

“He’s so small.” Pearl had always known that humans were small when they first were born, but it had never really… sunk in, before now. The only beings that Pearl remembered being smaller than Steven were Micas.

“He’ll get bigger. So will his gem, Pearl.” Greg said, rubbing her shoulders. Normally, she would have smacked him for doing it - but doing that now would mean she’d have to take her hands off Steven. Off of Pink’s son - the child she and Greg had entrusted to her. She’d sooner cut off said hands than let him come to harm, she knew that already.

Gem or no gem - she couldn’t even see a speck of pink on him. But it didn’t matter.

He was _hers_. And Pearl would keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this part of the story is complete for now! Tell me what you think, and again, if you have any thoughts for the main story I will hopefully find it in me to begin, I will listen to them.


End file.
